<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all雪】永生海—人鱼 by xueyu0816 (zymeow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176433">【all雪】永生海—人鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816'>xueyu0816 (zymeow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE9, 青春有你2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, all雪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zymeow/pseuds/xueyu0816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-“救”有褒贬两意 阅读注意区分</p><p>-全员恶人</p><p>-“永生是反复的诅咒”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>孔妮几哇, 欣风雪雨 - Relationship, 金孔</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all雪】永生海—人鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有利益价值的东西都可以称作商品，通过发泄获得愉悦的介质，或为人，或为物，形状可扭捏卷曲，称手的多留一段时间，毁灭也是文艺性质的救赎。纯粹的形式主义者论断。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我救了你。”</p><p>巨大的密封展柜内排气孔小得可怜，只允许充氧换气，曾可妮绕着展柜走了一圈，手抵在展柜的玻璃上方，眼里印着湛蓝如碧的流光，投射出的光源在展柜内部，发散在整个房间。房间内静得很，海水卷着细碎的白沫浮在最上头，曾可妮不着急唤出这条人鱼，捏着酒杯坐在展柜前的沙发边，关注着展柜里头的动静。</p><p>人鱼是什么绝色呢？曾可妮呼吸轻屏，眼见着一条银鳞闪闪的鱼尾轻飘飘扫过玻璃，末边致幻的蓝绿色鳞片渐变地横列，亮如雪，美如晶，鱼尾末端的尾鳍开叉摆动着，没一会又隐入翻腾着氧气泡的亮蓝液体中，人鱼盘旋在中央，动作看不真切，一抹绯色漏出，曾可妮眼前闪过危险翠色的绿眸，失神地坐回去，背后冒出了冷汗。</p><p>真不是个善茬啊。</p><p>曾可妮解开西装扣子，苦笑着想。</p><p>曾可妮投资的一项工程就在接回人鱼不久后竣工，人造的琉璃池五色飞金，软滑厚洁的琉璃铺在池底岸沿，挖得足够深，完全可以任这条人鱼造作到底，水箱展柜里的人鱼搅得水波乱洒，排气孔那一节都是水。</p><p>“有新地方住了，开心？”</p><p>曾可妮指节抚过展柜一角，出口说道。</p><p>“咚。”</p><p>人鱼甩了甩尾巴，不轻不重地打在那面曾可妮碰过的玻璃上，展柜看起来寿命将至。</p><p>曾可妮笑笑，她不打算亲自动手，人鱼这种生物灵敏谨慎，何谈亲近，怕是连肢体接触也要咬下她一块肉来，展柜设计得取巧，水箱外头有密铺的出水孔，曾可妮将展柜里头的水放干，恰巧撞上人鱼的注视，人鱼绿幽幽的眼眸像祖母绿宝石，圆润干净，曾可妮第一时间想到万花筒里的花纹，精致生艳，无限的不规则纹路，色彩也不能与人鱼的那双眼睛做对比。</p><p>人鱼上半身无意漏出的雪色让人一瞬间联想到淡奶油，那条有力的尾巴卷着，看起来像要抽她一样。人鱼的眉眼生得艳极招惑，曾可妮嘴角溢出笑，拆开展柜沉重的压板，做了一个请君入瓮的姿势。</p><p>人鱼还是一动不动，曾可妮不由得撤到三米外，不去看她。</p><p>入水溅起的很小一串水花融入滚动的流体中，人鱼进了水如同进了海洋，很快蛰伏在水底下不见其影，琉璃池仿佛没有被物种造访过的痕迹，曾可妮凑近一点去看，被人鱼窜了一身水。</p><p>“别来烦我。”</p><p>暴躁的人鱼和她对峙着，长发鲜如飘舞的红绸，巴掌大的小脸写满不耐，钻回水底的姿态娇憨可爱，曾可妮脱下被溅湿的针织衫，表情微妙地离开了。</p><p>夜晚，曾可妮被院子里扑腾的水声吵醒，她走到岸边，人鱼在另一头攀着岸边铺的琉璃烦躁地甩甩长尾，她听见脚步声，回头看了一眼。</p><p>人鱼的脸颊上冒出盖住半张脸的碧绿鳞片，挨近下颌的银鳞顶着月光粼粼发亮，瞪的那一眼好像在说，你来干什么？</p><p>“发情了，哦？”</p><p>买回来的小东西不会看脸色，带着被撞破的怒气潜在曾可妮脚下的水域动作迅捷地扑过来，人鱼落在岸上被反手抓得不能动弹，卷起尾巴抽她，曾可妮的手攥紧扑腾的鱼尾，这一按可好，食指扣进一汪柔软的小月牙，人鱼立刻安分下来。</p><p>曾可妮的食指弯曲一截，月牙内部是软肉，埋得她脱不出手离开。</p><p>人鱼尾鳍轻轻上扬，复落下，新雨洗亮的绿眸中的骄傲塌陷下去，红唇吐出微弱的呜咽。</p><p>曾可妮看她反应就知道自己做了什么好事，小月牙盖在银色鳞片下一道极小的缝里，此刻手下的人鱼身体完全平躺着，鱼尾耷拉下去，整条鱼都放弃了抵抗。</p><p>“忍一下。”</p><p>曾可妮裹起人鱼的身子，带她进了房子。</p><p>人鱼属于两栖动物，脱水后十分钟会逐渐分化出双腿，她游进曾可欣的怀抱。人类的体温高出很多，恒温的身体有时会烫到她，人鱼瑟缩了一下。曾可妮气音哼了一声，抱住人鱼乱动的裸背，并没有闻到想象中的腥味，反倒如同消暑凉玉，人鱼的红发也没因出水毛躁一团，细碎的发时不时扫着背脊。</p><p>曾可妮动作放肆了些，她烫到人鱼了。</p><p>金子涵看了曾可妮一眼，“你确定那是人鱼？”</p><p>后者啜了一口红酒，脱下外套指着身上套的家居服展示“战绩”，“小家伙拽了我一枚扣子哦。”</p><p>金子涵移开视线，“听说你投资的琉璃池竣工了。”</p><p>“啊对，小家伙很喜欢。”</p><p>曾可妮拉伸着身体，脖子间一枚红痕钻出领口，神色是吃饱之后的闲散，“走吧小金，我们去看看她。”</p><p>人鱼枕着手浮在琉璃池红珊瑚一角，长尾不时惬意游动，拍拍水面，纾解发情的难受，人鱼的发情期长达一个月，发情时躁动不安、见人就咬，曾可妮看着小家伙蹭着红珊瑚委屈地小意摩擦，跟金子涵咬耳朵，“真正的人鱼啊，野性未脱，还挺美味的。”</p><p>曾可妮见金子涵盯着那抹背影不说话，拿准了交易的意图，“怎么样？”</p><p>金子涵抛出问题，“你要什么？”</p><p>“虞家大小姐生日宴会的请柬。”</p><p>曾可妮爱玩借花献佛的游戏。</p><p>“那你打算怎么跟虞小姐说？”</p><p>“就说，捡到了她的玩具。”</p><p>虞书欣漠然地看着人鱼困在水箱无措游动的样子，她瞄了一眼金子涵，“告诉曾小姐，这份礼物我收下了。”</p><p>她靠在水箱边，额角挨着冰冷的玻璃，人鱼泡在酷寒的水里，绿眸茫然眨动。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>